


The Kiss

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somes kisses are unforgettable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**_Viewfinder_ ** and its characters © Yamane Ayano

**_Finder no RAKUIN_** © Satoko Ai  & © Yamane Ayano

 

**Characters:** Liu Fei Long; Yoh

**Rating:** R (I think)

**Spoiler:** Finder no RAKUIN

**Warning:** Unbeta'ed

~~~~~

 

**Hong Kong**

 

Fei Long surrenders to the warm lips pressing on his, to the dark irises that slowly pierce through the amethyst windows of his soul to tenderly caress it to its very core, accepting it and even cherishing it despite all its flaws. When Yoh's skilled tongue slides slowly in between his now half parted lips, shivers run down Fei Long's spine. But the kind of shivers he had rarely experienced before. The kind of shivers that now and for always will only mean and scream Yoh. Everything about Yoh. His strength, his calm, his silence, his unwavering heart, his passionate gaze; but also his very own sense of righteousness and loyalty that transfix and transcend his darker side.

 

When a strong hand comes on the nape of his neck and Yoh's fingers massage softly his skin and his hair, Fei Long's mouth welcomes more avidly the growing passion of the experienced muscle that invades and explores it thoroughly. The Dragon gives in the overwhelming sensations of pleasure and after a last glance to the burning gaze, he closes slowly his eyelids to allow his mind to vanish for a while, so that he can be just the man **_his_** Yoh loves unconditionally, so that he can forget about everything that is not them, even if it cannot last after the next sunrise.

 

Fei Long sometimes wishes he could sleep in while lost in these vivid and delightful memories that are carved in his body, heart and soul, when they are strong enough to erase the rest of the world just for him. But the moment where he reopens his eyes to find himself alone in his bed always happens before sleep wins over him. And an unforgettable smile, like if imprinted on his cornea, is all that remains then to brighten up his moments of loneliness. This unexpected but so full of life morning smile Yoh had for him, there is no way Fei Long could ever forget it. This smile that was only for him and all these many things he did not know about Yoh until then and that he has just had enough time to catch a glimpse of.

 

One of these lonely evenings after he had returned from Taiwan, when lost in his thoughts while looking through the window of his bedroom,  and his lips had remembered the warmth of Yoh's kisses, Fei Long has admitted, that the very reason why he could not forget about him was the same than why he also wished he could get to learn everything he yet did not know about Yoh. Because even if he had first thought that anyone could have been the one to give him the warmth he so needed in Taiwan, in fact he had not chosen Yoh because he was the only one there at this moment. Because what Yoh had given him that night, no one else could have. It was so much more than just his body warmth. Yoh had touched his heart and reached to his soul like a soothing feather. It was not only comfort that Yoh had given him but support and love.

 

If only he could have found the right words to say, when they were at the airport, Fei Long knows that Yoh would be by his side right now, and that the heart-warming and mind blowing kisses and more would not be just reminiscences of irreplaceable moments.

 

~~~

**Taiwan, 3 a.m.**

 

Yoh smokes at the window of his apartment. After such a long day at work, he needs this last dose of nicotine before he goes to shower and then to bed. The night is so hot that he takes off his polo, then sits down near the open window to let the breeze of the night cool him down a little. He cannot enjoy the refreshing wind for long as his landline phone rings. Rather surprised since he has given this phone number to only a very few people, Yoh picks up the receiver but waits for the one, who calls him to talk first.

 

As no words come from the other end of the line, Yoh listens carefullly to the 'silence'. He knows this way of breathing or rather this way of holding his breath. So, Yoh calls softly 'Fei'. He knows that Fei Long will find him impertinent for calling him like that, but he is confident, if what they have shared in this very apartment not long ago was no lie, then Fei Long will just overlook it.

 

 

"Tao wants to know if your shoulder is yet healed or not."

 

Yoh smiles to this lie. There are some moments where Fei Long does not manage to lie and this is definitely one of them. And this very thought brings as much warmth to Yoh's heart than the simple fact of hearing the voice of his beloved Dragon again. As if a long distance kiss had just brushed slightly his lips.

.

.

.

.

_The end or is it...._


End file.
